plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daily Challenge (PvZH)
:Not to be confused with Daily Challenge, a feature in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The Daily Challenge is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that was introduced in update 1.14.13. It provides the player with a different battle every day, usually features a specific card. These are usually event cards, including ones that are not available in the current Weekly Event. These challenges may also include special conditions, such as altered health for heroes, or giving cards added stats or effects. Rewards Winning a Daily Challenge rewards the player with 100 Tickets. If the player loses, then they must wait for one hour to replay the challenge, or they can watch an ad to replay it immediately. Winning multiple Daily Challenges within a week will grant the following rewards: *3 wins: 200 Tickets *5 wins: 300 Tickets *7 wins: 1 Premium Pack List of Challenges Each day has a different name and focus: *''Early Access'' (Try It Tuesday in Week 1-3) features an upcoming Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's hand or side of the battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Puzzle Party'' (Witty Wednesday in Week 1-3) features "lethal puzzles," in which the player must use their cards in the correct order to guarantee a win on a given turn. The featured card is either the main obstacle or the key to achieving the final blow. *''Event Showcase'' (Thrashin' Thursday in Week 1-3) features the current Weekly Event card. This card starts on the player's hand or side of the battlefield already, and the player is given a certain Strategy Deck to use alongside it. *''Twisted Rules'' (Far Out Friday in Week 1-3) features special rules (e.g. All Plants and Zombies get +1 /+1 when played), which makes the given Strategy Deck easier or harder to use against the opponent. The featured card provides a hint for the player on how to win the challenge. *''Sneak Peek'' (Smart Move Saturday in Week 1-3) features an upcoming Weekly Event card. However, unlike Early Access, the event card starts on the opponent's hand or side of the battlefield, and the player must use a given Strategy Deck to defeat the opponent. *''Surprise!'' (Surprise Sunday in Week 1-3) features a modified battlefield (e.g. there are more than one aquatic lanes), which makes the given Strategy Deck easier or harder to use against the opponent. The featured card provides a hint for the player on how to win the challenge. *''Event Rumpus'' (Mastery Monday in Week 1-3) features the current Weekly Event card. However, unlike Event Showcase, the event card starts on the opponent's hand or side of the battlefield, and the player must use a given Strategy Deck to defeat the opponent. Daily Challenge info Note: The week starts on Tuesday and ends on the following Monday. Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Strategies Witty Wednesday/Puzzle Party April 12th, 2017 Synopsis: You play as Neptuna fighting against Nightcap on turn 8. Nightcap has 7 health and you (Neptuna) have 4 health. On the field (from left to right), there are a Poison Mushroom, a Vanilla, a and a . You are given three cards to use, a Fire Rooster, a Sumo Wrestler and a Firefighter. #Play Fire Rooster on the 1st lane to take the Poison Mushroon out. #Play Sumo Wrestler on Vanilla's lane. #Play Firefighter on Cattail's lane. #When Sumo Wrestler is revealed, move the Cattail to the aquatic lane. #When Firefighter is revealed, Bounce the Sumo Wrestler. #Start the fight. Fire Rooster and Firefighter will have enough strength combined to defeat Nightcap (3 + 4 = 7) while leaving you with 1 health from Vanilla's attack. April 19th, 2017 Synopsis: You play as Captain Combustible fighting against Impfinity on turn 6. Impfinity has 9 health and you (Captain Combustible) have 4 health. On the field (from left to right), there are a Hot Dog Imp, Fishy Imp, and another Hot Dog Imp. Also on the field are a Banana Split (in the 2nd lane) and a Muscle Sprout (in Barrel Roller Zombie's lane). You are given three cards to use, two es and a Pair of Pears. #Play a Sweet Potato on the 2nd lane behind Banana Split and move the Barrel Roller Zombie to that lane. #Play another Sweet Potato on the 1st lane against the first Hot Dog Imp. You will see why when you start the fight. Placing it on Fishy Imp's lane also works. #Play Pair of Pears on the 5th lane against the second Hot Dog Imp (you can also play it on the 1st lane if you placed one Sweet Potato on Fishy Imp's lane). It will get destroyed, but you don't need it to attack, just to buff up the Muscle Sprout and to keep it out of the way of the Banana Split when it is destroyed. #Start the fight. If you did it correctly, both Banana Split and Barrel Roller Zombie should be destroyed after combat, which leads to Banana Split spawning two Half-Bananas next door (one behind the first Sweet Potato is why you put it there instead of the Pair of Pears as it has Team-Up and the other to block the Fishy Imp). If you did it right, Muscle Sprout should have 9 strength when it attacks Impfinity. April 26th, 2017 Synopsis: '''You play as Professor Brainstorm fighting against Wall-Knight on turn 13. Wall-Knight has 20 health, and you (Professor Brainstorm) have 4 health. On the field (from left to right), there are a Morning Glory, a Poppin' Poppies (with 3 Lil' Buddies in front of it and other plants next door), a , a Briar Rose behind another Potato Mine, and a . You are given two Barrels of Deadbeards, a , a Jester, a Smoke Bomb, a Teleport and a Lurch for Lunch. #Play Newspaper Zombie on the 1st lane. #Play a Barrel of Deadbeards on the 3rd lane. #Play Jester on the 4th lane. #Begin trick phase. #Use Smoke Bomb to move the Barrel of Deadbeards to the 2nd lane. #Teleport the other Barrel of Deadbeards onto the 3rd lane. #Use Lurch for Lunch on the Barrel on the 2nd lane to let the barrels' effects do their work. If you did it right, the Morning Glory, Lil' Buddies and Potato Mines will all be destroyed, Newspaper Zombie will have become a 9/2 and Wall-Knight should be on 14 health due to Jester's ability. #Finally, start the fight. Newspaper Zombie and Captain Deadbeard will attack Wall-Knight, dealing 13 damage (9 + 4), and Jester's ability will deliver the finishing blow. May 3rd, 2017 '''Synopsis: '''You play as Immorticia fighting against Captain Combustible on turn 14. Captain Combustible has 16 health and you (Immorticia) have 1 health. On the field (from left to right), there is an Electric Blueberry, a Poison Ivy and a Skyshooter with a Torchwood in front of it. Also on the field are a Vimpire (in the 3rd lane) and a Paparazzi Zombie (in Poison Ivy's lane). You are given three Teleports, two Secret Agents and a Trickster. #Skip the 'Zombies Play' phase entirely. #When the 'Zombie Tricks' phase starts, use Secret Agent on both the Vimpire and the Paparazzi Zombie (you need the Vimpire but don't need the Paparazzi Zombie. It is just to lower Trickster's cost). #Teleport the Vimpire (who is now a 5/6 due to Secret Agent) on the second lane with the Electric Blueberry. #Teleport the Trickster on the first lane to do 6 damage to Captain Combustible, bringing his health down to 10. #Start the Fight phase. If you did it right, Trickster should bring Captain Combustible's health down to 4, and Vimpire should destroy the Electric Blueberry and attack again, taking out Captain Combustible. May 10th, 2017 '''Synopsis: You play as Wall-Knight fighting against Impfinity on turn 9. Impfinity has 14 health and you (Wall-Knight) have 1 health. On the field (from left to right), there is a Barrel of Deadbeards, a Fire Rooster, another Barrel of Deadbeards and a Zombot Plank Walker. Also on the field are a Fume-Shroom (in the second Barrel of Deadbeards' lane) and a Sage Sage (in the Zombot Plank Walker's lane). You are given a Potato Mine, a Pear Cub and a Magnifying Grass. #Play the Pear Cub on the second lane and play the Potato Mine in front of it. #Play the Magnifying Grass on the third lane with the Fire Rooster which will cause the Fire Rooster to move to the lane with the Potato Mine and Pear Cub. It will do 1 damage to both of them, taking them both out, but the Fire Rooster will die from the Potato Mine and the Pear Cub will become a Grizzly Pear. #Start the Fight phase. If you did it right, Grizzly Pear should attack Impfinity for 5, bringing his health down to 9, and Magnifying Grass (who is now a 9/1) should attack for 9 and take out Impfinity. May 17th, 2017 Synopsis: You play as Green Shadow fighting against Z-Mech on turn 10. Z-Mech has 8 health and you (Green Shadow) have 1 health. On the field (from left to right), there is a Barrel of Deadbeards, another Barrel of Deadbeards, another one, another one and a Trash Can Zombie hiding in his gravestone. Also on the field are a Snowdrop (in the fourth Barrel of Deadbeards' lane) and a Spyris (in the Trash Can Zombie's lane). You are given a Jolly Holly, an Iceberg Lettuce and a Plant Food. #Use the Iceberg Lettuce on the second Barrel of Deadbeards to buff up the Snowdrop (so it will survive the explosions of the barrels). #Use the Plant Food on the Snowdrop, who will become a 4/5 and do a Bonus Attack, destroying all the barrels and leaving the Snowdrop as a 4/1, but the Captain Deadbeard in its lane and the Spyris will both be taken out. #Play Jolly Holly in the second lane to Freeze the Captain Deadbeards next door and to also block the second Captain Deadbeard. The Snowdrop will also become a 8/5. #Start the fight. If you did it right, the Snowdrop should eventually attack Z-Mech for 8, taking him out. May 24th, 2017 Synopsis: You play as Electric Boogaloo fighting against Nightcap on turn 11. Nightcap has 7 health and you (Electric Boogaloo) have 1 health. On the field (from left to right), there is a Pair of Pears, a Lightning Reed, another Pair of Pears and a Fume-Shroom. You are given an Unlife of the Party and two Imp-Throwing Gargantuars. #Play the Unlife of the Party in the fourth lane (the only open lane). #Play the Imp-Throwing Gargantuars in the first and third lanes (both lanes have a Pair of Pears in them), boosting the Unlife of the Party to a 3/3. #Start the fight. If you did it right, the first Imp-Throwing Gargantuar will get hurt twice by the Pair of Pears and will create two Swabbies in the two open lanes, boosting the Unlife of the Party to a 5/5. Next, the second Imp-Throwing Gargantuar will get hurt twice by the second Pair of Pears and will create two more Swabbies in the two open lanes (now open as the first Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and a Swabbie have died), boosting the Unlife of the Party to a 7/7. The Unlife of the Party will then attack Nightcap for 7, taking him out. Smart Move Saturday/Sneak Peek April 15th, 2017 :By This challenge is very hard and relies on luck in order to win. *The best start is Electrobolt since you can straight up damage the Health-Nut and turn it into a 1/1 plant. The worst start is with Telepathy or Eureka, since they do nothing with the Health-Nut. Summoning can flesh shield the Health-Nut and if you're lucky, destroy it with Cuckoo Zombie, Tennis Champ, Toxic Waste Imp, or Squirrel Herder. *The worst start for Grass Knuckles is Holo-Flora, while the best start for Grass Knuckles is Power Pummel or Root Wall since if given Power Pummel, Grass Knuckles can deal 10 damage in one turn (6 for the Pummel, 4 for Health-Nut), while Root Wall prevents Health-Nut from taking damage and allows it to deal 6 damage in one turn. If he plays Root Wall, you might as well concede and replay. Time to Shine is also annoying and can deal 8 damage in one turn if used on Health-Nut without the player doing anything during the Zombie Tricks phase. *Quickly deal with the legendaries, since they are hard to deal with. If things get tight, try to Teleport high strength zombies. *End the game quickly as Grass Knuckles will try to defeat you with legendaries or Re-Peat Moss. The May 1st, 2017 challenge follows this strategy since that challenge is a repetition of this. Surprise Sunday/Surprise! April 16th, 2017 :By This challenge is extremely hard due to the strategy deck you are given and GREATLY relies on luck in order to win. If you make one mistake or don't keep an eye on the random number generator, you will lose the entire thing. *One thing to know is Citron has 30 Amphibious plants in his deck, while Brain Freeze has access to 11 Amphibious zombies. This factor makes the battle extremely hard altogether and makes it more luck-based than skill-based. *You should start with many Amphibious zombies. If none of your zombies when you redraw are Amphibious, it might be best to concede. *The best superpower is Dolphinado since it can affect the water lanes. The other superpowers are nearly useless, but Galvanize can boost a zombie later in the game. *Quickly destroy Citron's beans as he will try to spam beans to "bean" you over. *Try to quickly spam pet zombies so Citron will stress and try to take them out. Boosting Cat Lady is a must, as playing Zookeeper and other pets can give it a lot attack, and put pressure on Citron. *Quickly waste Citron's cards so he is defenseless. Defeat him quickly, otherwise he will spawn high strength plants and end the game quickly. Mastery Monday/Event Rumpus April 24th, 2017 :By This challenge can be the bane of your existence due to being completely luck-based. You need to ensure you don't get a bad start if you want to win. *Starting with expensive cards will likely lead to your defeat as Brain Freeze will be buffing his zombies. One thing to know is that Brain Freeze will always start with a Zombie High Diver in his hand. *The best starting superpower is Tater Toss or Meteor Strike since it can help instantly destroy zombies. Bubble Up can help block a zombie, while Storm Front can be used for Pineclone spam. *Always deal with the zombies before Brain Freeze can buff them. This is easier said than done, due to lack of Berry Blast or Sizzle, meaning you must fight fire with fire to destroy weaker zombies like the Zombie High Diver unless he boosts it. *Your only Amphibious plant is Water Chestnut, which will not do much unless you play Spineapple or Pineclone. This means you might as well take 3 damage each turn. *Defeat Brain Freeze quickly, otherwise he will buff a zombie with Maniacal Laugh, which will surely defeat you. Gallery Trivia *Neptuna is the first hero to be the playable hero in a Daily Challenge twice. *Impfinity is the first hero to be the opposing hero in a Daily Challenge twice. *Before the April 20th, 2017 challenge, the character featured in the introduction monologue was invariably Crazy Dave, even if the player would play as a Zombie Hero. Starting from that challenge, Dr. Zomboss will be introducing the player to the challenge where they will play as a Zombie hero. *If the player manages to block (get a Swabbie to hit the plant hero and then block the second Hot Dog Imp) on the April 19th, 2017 challenge, the player can go to turn 7. The Super-Block Meter will always give Blazing Bark and the next card is always Bananasaurus Rex. Due to this, the block meter has been removed entirely in the later Witty Wednesday/Puzzle Party challenges, starting from the April 26th, 2017 challenge. *Some Witty Wednesday/Puzzle Party challenges feature cards that either hero cannot normally use. **In the April 12th, 2017 challenge, Nightcap has a Laser Bean on field, even though he cannot normally use it without Seedling, Petal-Morphosis, or Mayflower. **Similarly, on April 26th, 2017 challenge, Professor Brainstorm is given Smoke Bomb, a trick that he cannot normally use without the aid of Mad Chemist or Eureka. * There is a possible glitch where if the player wins a Premium Pack in a Daily Challenge, and if a advertisement for an event card shows up, they will not open the pack. The cards will instead be sent straight to the collection. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics